Kiss Me In The Rain
by ReseVamp
Summary: Just a short love scene between Tidus and Yuna. this made my face turn red when writting it, please enjoy.


Disclamier: I don't own the FFX characters

Kiss me In the Rain

Rain soaked the small, delicate island of Besaid, waves crashed against the shore, the wind blew branches of palms trees all over the muddy ground and the people of the village hid in their tiny little huts hoping to escape the storms rage. Spira was definitely in a foul mood today and she was taking it out on the small little landscape of Besaid. The medium sized village was abandoned and soaked, children stuck their heads out of their huts just to get a look at the ragging storm outside. It was one of the biggest storm Besaid has ever had and the most impressive. It was a good thing the people of Besaid designed their huts to be sturdy and well crafted. A medium size unfinished hut lay at the end of the expanding village. A young woman with short brown hair and bi-colored eyes struggled to seize control of the large leather cloth, that was for the time being to serve as their door. The wind whipped the cloth into the rainy air soaking the tough fabric. Yuna gripped the cloth by both ends and dragged it down over their unfinished door-frame. There were hooks on both sides of the walls that allowed the cloth to be held in place. Yuna lost hold of the cloth again and groaned softly to herself, her clothes were soaked and chills ran down her arms. Just by standing their by the open door-frame caused her clothes to become wetter. The cloth once again took to the sky causing Yuna to groan again. A chuckle behind her caused her to whip her head around and stare at her blonde-headed lover with such a hard expression.

"Looks like the cloth is winning" Tidus chuckled.

"Is not I just...it's just slippery is all." Yuna said making another grab for the cloth.

Tidus laughed at her failed attempt to hook the cloth on the hooks and close the gap in their doorframe, this was the second time the cloth unhooked from the hooks, Tidus wandered over to the door and produced a nail gun from behind his back and walked forward. The chilly breeze whipped across his face causing him to shiver. Yuna retreated back inside and shook the rain drops from her soaked head, goosebumps covered her arms and her clothes were soaked. Tidus approached the door-frame and grabbed hold of the stray cloth with his left hand. He pulled it down and nailed the left side of it to the wall, ignoring Yuna's protest about how he was ruining their walls he did the same thing to the right side and sure enough the cloth was secure and not as much rain seeped into the unfinished hut.

"Don't ruin the walls" Yuna said in a small scolding voice.

"Oh Yuna I'll pull them out when the storm passes" Tidus said.

"We don't need anymore damage done to this hut" Yuna said peering around the bare living room.

"Oh we don't have that much damage"

"I hate to say this but I really hate this hut" Yuna frowned.

"It will get better once we finish it" Tidus promised.

"Yeah I know it's just so hard to find time to ask Cid and Buddy for help. With the Reconstruction of home and Zanarkand and the expanding of the village it's hard for them to find time" Yuna said.

"Yeah and i rather them rebuild Zanarkand" Tidus had a hint of excitement in his eyes, every time Zanarkand was brought into the conversation excitement and joy filled his body.

"When they are done in about 30 years, we can move there" Yuna grinned.

"I really would like that, I wish Gippal and the rest of his machine faction will hurry up and rebuild Zanarkand"

"He will it's going to take time" She moved across the floor dripping wet to stand next to Tidus, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, "Be patient honey"

"I will"

Yuna turned and gazed around her living room, she let out a deep sigh at the bare white walls, there was one window in the hut beside the door and it had a small crack in it. The couch sitting on the wall was an older on with a slight rip in the back, it's color was faded and it hurt your back when you slept on it. The lamp hanging on the ceiling didn't work and the fireplace Cid added hardly warmed the place in cold weather.

"We really need to hire someone" Yuna mumbled.

"Well We can always do it ourselves" Tidus suggested, "That way when it is finished we can look back at the amazing job we did and brag about how we didn't have help"

"I guess that would be a good idea"

"Of course it is" Tidus grinned.

"It will take another couple of months to complete, but yeah it will look nice" Yuna agreed.

"So lets not bother the Al Bhed, let them focus on Zanarkand"

Yuna merely smiled at Tidus and rubbed the goosebumps that were forming on her thin arms. Tidus hiked across the wooden floor that was their living room and rubbed her arms to warm her up from the rains chilly effect. It had no intention of letting up outside and the cloth in front of their door-frame became soaked, but stopped the rain from coming into the living room and destroying what little furniture they had. Their living room contained one large couch, a coffee table, and a closet full of blankets hanging off to the left, the the right of the couch hung another door-frame that led to their kitchen, their kitchen consist of a really small fridge, a table and two chairs. A narrow hallway connect to three more doors a bedroom door, bathroom and a spare room.

"You got to admit it ain't half bad so far" Tidus continued to rub her arms and share the heat from his hands.

"I told you it's not" Yuna said.

"All of Besaid will be jealousy once it's done" Tidus grinned.

Tidus finally let his hands drop from her arms once the goosebumps vanished, he crossed the room and plopped down on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table and his hands behind his head. Yuna rung out her soaked shirt causing a small pool of water to gather on the floor, she then pulled the blue Besaid shirt over her head and placed it flat against the floor in order for it to dry. Tidus caught sight of her exposed back, chest and blue tiny bra and his face turned every shade of red known to existence.

"Oh it's nothing you haven't seen before" Yuna giggled.

"Yeah, I know but your a woman and I respect you" Tidus smiled.

He placed a hand over his eyes and turned around on the couch so his back was facing towards her. Yuna merely chuckled and unhooked her wet dark black shorts, she tossed her soaked shorts next to her shirt and rubbed her arms again. She crossed the living room and opened the closet to pull out a blanket. She wrapped the blanket around her and moved the sit next to Tidus on the couch.

"Your such a gentlemen" Yuna grinned and moved his hands away from his eyes

"Well yeah ha uh I just...didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable" Tidus replied. Bi-colored bored into blue eyes, nervousness filled Tidus's body as Yuna leaned in and captured his lips with hers. Joy and anxiety filled Tidus's body as their lips moved together. Once they parted Yuna blushed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I can never feel uncomfortable around you and you know that" Yuna whispered in his ear. She moved her body so she was now safely nuzzled in his lap, her arms encircled his neck and she leaned up again to peck him on the lips. Yuna snaked her hands through his hair and scraped her nails with his scalp softly. The kiss began to gradually deepened over time, when Tidus's hands made contact with her bare skin, he pulled away and blushed. The blanket covering her fell off her shoulders and chest.

"You know we could uh always try again" Tidus whispered.

Yuna giggled and blushed, "And if it happens this time what then?"

"Then I'll be the happiest man in the world"

"You won't regret it?"

"Never"

"Then do it" Yuna encouraged and connected their lips again, she kicked off the blanket completely and lay half-naked on his lap. Yuna fingered the white summer shirt he had received from the Besaid vendors and pulled it up over his head in a quick motion. Their lips disconnected and Yuna grazed with muscular chest with her fingertips. He had an incredibly beautiful body thanks to blitzball. That was one thing she loved about him, he was so built and cut, not only that he was sweet and he hardly ever got mad at anything. it had been 4 years since he had returned to Spira and those for years have been the best years of her life. Tidus looked at her shocked, her sudden movements caught him off guard. The only thing covering his chest was his silver necklace, the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes was the charm on the chain and Tidus earring had the same symbol engraved on it.

"Yuna, If it doesn't happen this time I don't want you to get upset this time" His blush deepened and his arms secured her into his lap.

"I won't" Yuna connected their lips again and as she did Tidus hauled himself and Yuna off the couch. The blanket uncovered her completely revealing every inch of her except her hidden parts. Yuna positioned herself by wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply.

Tidus carried her through the door-frame, into their kitchen , down their narrow hallway and into their bedroom. A large bed lay in the middle followed by a closet, a computer desk and chair. They didn't have much furniture in their hut yet, but in time the hut would be covered. Tidus set Yuna gently in the center of the bed and looked down at the vulnerable woman in front of him. Did he really want to take her like this, in a half finished hut, in the middle of the storm. It wasn't exactly what he called romantic. The sound of thunder rolling through the island, lightening striking the ground and seas, There was nothing romantic about a storm.

"Are you alright" Yuna asked looking at his blank expression.

"If I hurt you will you tell me please?" His expression turned from blank to worry.

"Yes" She nodded. He never did hurt her when they made love, it was impossible for him to hurt her in any way. Even when he took her virginity 2 years ago he hadn't hurt her. He used to be so inexperianced, so nervouse, but now he was so romantic when they did it and he did everything perfect every time.

"I love you" Tidus whispered took a deep breath an hoovered over her small frame, he placed his hands on both sides of the mattress in order to keep his weight off of her. Yuna placed her hands flat on his back and creased the smooth surface. Tidus pressed her into the mattress a little harder and moved his hands down to place them against her smooth stomach. Tidus moved his hands down her sides and gripped her blue panties gently, he pulled the blue cloth down her thin legs and tossed them aside. Yuna's heart pounded in her chest and a mixture of nervousness and passion passed through her body. She felt so opened and exposed that she had half a mind to cover herself with the stray blanket that lay off to the side. This was Tidus she had made love to him before so there was no reason to feel so shy and uncomfortable around him. Tidus connected their lips instead of gazing down at her opened and exposed body. The way his lips pressed against hers so was magical and so soft against hers. The pressure was far from forceful, his hands moved to the clip on her bra and unhooked it gently. He tossed the bra aside and worked on getting rid of his own underclothes. Yuna's breath began to quicken and a heavy feeling formed in his chest. He was beginning so gentle and the way he was touching her was so perfect and so amazing that she would have thought he had some experience with other women if he didn't tell her first before the started this. A couple minutes later the two of them lay in each others naked arms with a comforter drawn over them.

"Are you ready Yuna?" Tidus asked pulling a strand of hair out if her face.

"Please be gentle" Yuna begged.

" You Know I wont hurt you"

"I know you won't"

Tidus gently pushed into her and waited for Yuna's reaction. She tightened her hold on his back and buried her head into his shoulder. Tidus pushed himself all the way in and grunted as her insides engulfed him completely, he let out a deep gasped and waited for Yuna to adjust to his member. Yuna dug her long nails and clawed his back, she whimpered and closed her eyes tightly, The pleasure that was gathering in her stomach made her tremble. He wasn't even moving yet and she was already trembling inside.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, Please make love to me" Yuna whispered.

Tidus began moving in and out of her slowly at first then his speed increased but not by much. She moaned in complete pleasure and dragged her nails down his back creating thin red lines down the center of his back, sides and around his neck. he grabbed fistsfuls of the sheets in front of him and began thrusting faster. the sound of Yuna moaning was like music to his ears. She placed her feet flat on the mattress and spread her legs wide to allow his large frame to fit with hers. Tidus put his full weight on her now and continued thrusting into her as easy as he could. It was hard for him to be gentle, she felt so good and the pleasure that was raising was unbelieveable.

"UH OH go baby" Yuna encouraged him to increase his speed which he happily did.

"G-God I *Huff* love you *Huff*" He gasped as he countinued to plunge deeper into her. Yuna's moans were so loud that it echoed the entire bedroom, down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Oh Baby OH Uh Go" She wrapped her legs around his waist and began meeting his thrusts.

Yuna spread her legs wider and allowed him to plunge deeper into her. he began going as fast as he possibly could, that was when it began to hurt her. moans of pleasure turned into pain. Her nails dug into his back so hard that small specks on blood began forming on the thin lines.

"Tidus, Please slowly" Yuna whispered.

"I'm sorry" He apologized and decreased his speed alot.

A couple minutes later they both were covered in sweat and Tidus was still thrusting into her. strands of her brown hair stuck to forehad, Tidus and Yuna came at the same time, tidus took a deep breath and pecked Yuna on the lips, he laid his head on her chest and allowed her to thread her fingers through his hair.

"Felt like a girl to me" Yuna giggled.

"Nah, a boy"

"Girl"

"Boy"

"Girl"

They argued and chuckled with each other before Tidus rolled off of her and stared up at the ceiling, Yuna placed her head on his shoulder and snuggled against his side. The two of them lay in each others arms listening to Spira's tanturm. It was a relaxing and calm sound when the rain hit the ground. Finally sleep overtook them completely, little did the couple know that after tonight, their lives was about to change forever.

The End

Just a short little love scene i came up with. It made me blush when writting it lol. hope you enojy


End file.
